War of Hyrule part II
Link's veiw of the seige Link walked in the forest on about nine a clock, and started by killing two boko babas and then moving his Razor sword in a twirling fashoin he killed five more. One attacked but link deflected it's attack with his hero sheild and killed the Baba. He collected the deku nuts and seeds and ran deeper into the forest. Every five minutes doulble the ammount he faught and soon, he grew tired. He relized it must about noon, so he decided, as he always did, move in a loop out of the forest with the baba numbers slowly decreasing. Soon he came out onto the Hyrule Feild, a huge feild about ten miles from east to west, and about five miles north to south. It was About the entirity of hyrule, and he would take about an hour, two hours depending if he stopped in Kakriko for potoins and/or many forms of cucco or (if you got a deep walet) chicken from the far lands of Deken. Cucco tasted crisp, it was okay, but chicken was the best. it was crisp and crunchy. (Like KFC). He walked quicky across the bright green grass and patchs of brown splattered everywhere. When he was about to walk over a hill he heard cries of agony. He ran over, and saw many bodies, most of them Hylian soilders, but a good amount where monster, he saw a group of Hylians on horses and whering armor with all sorts of crests on it- It was the Hylian Elite. Among them where Autemnis and Seth. Also among them where a general named Kyle, and Gawain. =The Generals= Kyle Kyle had bright blue hair with a white tunic and blue armor. He had a lance and sword at his side, and he turned toward Link and said, "I am Kyle, this is Gawain. We're generals, and this is Seth, and Autemnis." Gawain Gawain was a huge man with a huge battle axe and armor he had brown eyes, and was one of Autemnis' most loyal soilders. He had a black tunic and yellow cloak over it. =Flight= Upon meeting the generals, Link kneeled respectfully. Autemnis said, "Get on the back of my horse, we must go to the desert and ride, until Ganon is far behind us. You, Blond green garbed boy, get on." Link adjusted his long green cap and Got in the front of Autemnis' horse. The party's horse riders dug their heals into the horse's sides and shot off. Soon they came to the entrance to the Geredo Desert, and rode. Flight--The Desert The desert started cold, but soon it was blazing hot for Link. He didn't complain, he was rescued by Autemnis so he decided it be best he ignore his sweat-dreanched hair. The three generals, howerver, didn't feel anyhting, they where trained to adapt quickly to any enviorment. Soon they got to the gorge, and where about to cross when they heard clanking of heavy armor. "Weve been folowed." Gawain said. They hurried along the bridge at full speed and ran across the sands at full speed. "Damn Ganondorf, he's trying to get us! Well, I won't have any of it." Kyle cursed. "Why have you ran away?" Link asked. The generals answered, "We are to meet the royal family at a castle at the edge of this continet." And so they arived at the hauted wasteland and rode off into the feature-less sands. At night they made a camp- one without blankets or mats, so the generals slpet without dinner on the ground, and of course they fell easilly asleap. Not for the last time Link wished he had a bed to sleep on and a nice warm dinner. He closed his, eyes and fell asleap. Flight--The Desert--The River of Sand...And Blood A few hunded hylian soilders had gahthered at the river or sand, a giant river of quicksand, and they where having a battle. They where battling a huge mass of Stal Troop (Okay, the Stal troop here are like stalfos but easily killed. Bout one hit will finish them. They look like they do in tp, but weild swords and spears and bows.) The Stal Troop where in service to Stal, the lord of all stalfos and undead. The battle was feirce and bloody. The most casutlties where to Hylians, because Stals had ovewhemed them. Autemnis helped kill quite a lot, Kyle's lance had ran through at least one hundred Stal troop. And Gawain had done the same with his axe. But Link, he could kill fixed in place Deku babas who didn't attack much, but Stalfos, the stal troop comanders where to much. The stal troop themselves where blazingly fast comepared to their commanders. They where as fast as any man, faster even. Then, when Hyrule was about to win against Stal, a rumbling shook the ground, and a head appeared in the sand, which grew to the great Stalord, Stal's greatest soilder. It was a great dragon Skelton with evil red eyes and huge hands. The sand around his Midsectoin turned to quicksand, and Autemnis yelled, "RETREAT!!!" and all the Hylian soilders ran deeper into the desert, away from Stalord. Flight--The Desert--Beach The army had ran to a Beach at the edge of the desert, and going into . a beach and a huge castle built out of sand, but strong, enforced with stone. The royal family was residing there, there was a few soilders wandering about. "We must pay a visit to the King." Category:Adventure Fanfic